Overgrown Attachment
by Lonixa
Summary: Naruto has finally come home to his adopted family after three years. However an unfortunate stalker decides to worm her way back into Naruto's life. What is he supposed to do when his family is on the line?
1. Prologue

Yawning as he got off the airplane, Naruto cracked his back in a place where he would get in no one's way. "I really do hate these rather long flights."

After cracking his back for a moment, Naruto finally trudged to his destination, albeit willingly. He never was a fan of how over crowded Japan was. The only reason he was here was to see how little brother and sister.

"Maybe I should have kept in contact better?" Naruto wondered out loud, getting some rather weird looks from passerby's.

He wasn't the best of a brother, that much he knew. Immediately after graduating from his sixth high school he left. Of course, they weren't his real family. The age of ninja had long passed but for the first time in ages this family took him in when they had nothing. He had never seen such kindness, especially when most people these days were just complete assholes.

But the Hikigaya Family was to kind for their own good, before they had children they would adopt who they could and feed anyone in need. The result of that was them working overtime.

Naruto remembered the days when he henged into a six-year-old and acted his age, how kind they were. He remembers the days when Hachiman and Komachi finally were born and grew up to where they are today. Well he hadn't seen them in almost three years but eh, who cared about the facts.

"Sir please move, you are blocking the baggage claim." Someone told Naruto, knocking him out of his thoughts.

Looking up Naruto saw that he was indeed blocking the rather small doorway from the terminal to the baggage claim. "Oh my bad, I just haven't been in Japan in a rather long time, memories were flooding back to me." Naruto told the security officer with a smile.

The officer smiled to Naruto, "Well, have a good stay here sir." Naruto bid farewell to the man before going to get his bags.

After getting his bags, the line taking a rather long time. Naruto rushed outside to get a taxi. The car ride back to his home town was rather long and he would have liked to get there before the night settled in.

"So what makes you want to go all the way out there? Any special ladies?" Naruto gave a short chuckle to the taxi driver as they were leaving the airport.

"No nothing so special, I haven't seen my family in such a long time. I thought it might be time I come on home. I didn't really say anything when I left." The taxi driver jumped.

"What! What kind of son doesn't go and see their own parents! My boy we better get going!" The taxi driver hollered to Naruto. "How long has it been since you've seen them?"

Naruto gave the man a sad smile, "About three years, I didn't want to trouble them with money. Now that I have more than enough I can pay them back for all they have done for me." It wasn't technically a lie. At the time the Hikigaya family was struggling just a bit with the amount of money they had. Even when they were working overtime, they weren't making enough.

"My boy! I'm a dad, trust me when I say I know that a parent will always take care of their children. Even when they are short on money." The Taxi driver looked up to his rear-view mirror and stared directly at Naruto. "You know, you look like quite the charmer, got a girl friend?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, "I believe we already had this conversation but no, I do not."

The Taxi driver laughed, "Man if only all you young folk were as kind as you these days. My god, earlier today I had some famous lady in here who was just as kind as you. Of-course it looked a little fake to me unlike you, still she was rather nice as well."

"Oh? Tell me about her Gramps." Naruto couldn't stop his smile as the man became rather outraged at Naruto.

"Oi! I'd have you know I am only forty years old, thank you very much."

"Ma, I couldn't tell, what made you hit on young ladies than?"

The Taxi driver started to fake cry, though the smile on his face was still plastered there. "I like you brat! You know how to be kind when needed and at other times can be a savage. I'm almost jealous of you."

Naruto let out a short laugh, "Most people want to be me, though I feel like your jealousy comes from somewhere else. Now why don't you tell me who this fair maiden of yours was?"

The Taxi driver got a short blush, "Oh yes you'd be surprised who it was! The famous Haruno Yukinoshita was in here earlier! My goodness, you would think someone like that would take their own- Hey kid, you alright?"

Naruto hadn't noticed himself but he had gone deathly pale. Who would have thought that out of everywhere in the world that she would have come here out of all places? "Oh my apologies, it's not every day you hear someone as famous as her going somewhere. Why exactly was she here in Japan?"

"She said she was going to visit her family. Apparently, her little sister goes to somewhere called Soubu high school. I heard that the place was hard to get into! Well it would make sense since how rich that family is. Aren't they the richest family in Japan? Isn't that just ridiculous. Man, what I would do with money like that.

Naruto squinted his eyes just a little bit, was it coincidence that she just happened to be here at the same time as him? It wouldn't be surprising since both of them had siblings that went to the same school.

On the other hand, this was Haruno he was talking about. Even though he covers his tracks, the addiction that she had to him in high school never did end.

Just the thought of seeing her once again sent shivers down his spine, it was one of the very few reasons he decided to leave his home.

Actually, it was the only reason, when her exact words were "I will have you." Kind of creepy, even to someone like him. There weren't many things that scared Naruto but he was damn sure that she was one of them.

"Hey kid, are you sure you're okay back there?"

Naruto looked up to the man, "Don't worry about me gramps, I'm just thinking over some things. I completely forgot about Haruno is all. It's just memories.

He hadn't forgotten about her, as much as he would have liked to. Once something like that happens, one does not simply 'forget'.

Letting out a deep breath he smiled as the long car ride fortunately came to a close. "Take care old man,"

"Hey you to kid, get some rest for me. You look like you should be bedridden after the car ride."

Naruto smiled at the taxi driver, "Don't worry about me, I've been through worse." After paying the taxi driver the correct amount of change, Naruto stepped out of the car and looked up to his house.

"I'm home."

 **Oh damn that's the first chapter. Expect the next one this time next week. Most chapters will be 1k-5k.**


	2. In which, the Nightmare becomes Real

**I was Awestruck at the support, So here's a early gift.**

You know how in most fairy tales the protagonist walks right on in and the family is super happy and excited that he's back? Maybe a few tears are shed here or there from the mother who was crying her heart out wondering where her baby boy went.

Well for Naruto, it couldn't have been further away from the ideal fairy tale. He should have been paying much more attention to the time that he arrived back at his old home. The sky was also a big clue for him, being how dark it was outside. Though even he knew he was slightly oblivious to some things.

"I'm going to have to rent a hotel for the night." Naruto muttered to himself. Honestly, how was he supposed to know that he had been in the car ride for almost five hours. It was practically embarrassing for someone of his caliber to lose track of time. "Next life I am so going to get back into shape."

Checking his phone, the clock read _12:03._ His siblings were sure to be in bed right now, well at least his sister. Knowing how Hachiman was there was a chance Naruto would be locked out after knocking on the door. His brother wasn't exactly please that Naruto made his little debut far away from home.

Standing under the porch as the rain continued to drizzle down, Naruto tried looking for the nearest hotel. Even though he didn't have to sleep because of his immortality, sleep was still the one thing he considered to be the best thing in the world, other than ramen of course. Ramen was the food of the gods.

"No! Damnit man!" Naruto glared at his phone angrily, almost as if that was the problem. The closest hotel from where he was standing was over fifteen miles away. Weren't most hotels right next to where you lived or in major cities.

Sighing, Naruto started to look through my luggage underneath the porch. Even though he did not live in the house anymore he still kept the key for these 'just in case' situations.

' _If I remember correctly, school starts at about 7:30 am. So, they should start waking up at 6?'_ Naruto contemplated to himself as he quietly opened the door. Hiding his bags inside the closet, he went back outside and locked the door.

 _'Let's go to the bar.'_ It was a great idea to Naruto, by he was well over the drinking age now, being almost twenty years old in this life. One of the few fond memories he had about Soubu high was when everyone he knew would go out to get drunk at the measly age of sixteen. It was a grand time.

Well everyone but him. One perk about him being immortal was that he could practically drink himself away and not get drunk. Well he never had that problem when Kurama was with him but the fur ball had long since passed on to the next life. Lucky Fox.

' _Maybe I should have acted more like I could get drunk?_ ' Naruto mused to himself, letting a small smile grace his lips. Not acting drunk wasn't always the smartest of options, especially since Haruno always watched him with a critical eye.

Suddenly Naruto froze and shivered. The smile that had been on his face for only a few moments disappeared instantly and he couldn't move from his spot. That name always seemed to bring the deepest if chills from his system. He had thrown that name and tried to get rid of it for the longest period.

Never before had he thought he could gain a personal stalker. Sure, he was good looking and 'smart' (Only from the years of knowledge being piled from his living experiences). Though nothing far and beyond, especially since she was considered the Ice queen.

Naruto let out a small smirk as he took his time walking down memory lane, the bar was up ahead so he had time to rejoice his thoughts.

He remembered when Haruno first transferred to the school, everyone wanted to date the 'Perfect Queen' as her name was before she was called the Ice Queen. However, every time a boy decided to ask her out she would turn ice cold to them and reject them in a horrible way.

Apparently, a boy even went to the hospital in shock from being treated like crap to the Ice Queen. Though Naruto couldn't blame him, even he wouldn't want to get directed that Icy personal towards him.

Letting a breath of air out from his lungs, Naruto walked into the bar he had been to multitude of times in the past. The low door way that almost touched his head as he walked into as well as the little bell that used to be an annoying thought was rather comforting now to him.

"Naruto, my boy is that you! My goodness look at how you have grown! Where have you been this entire time, it's been five years!"

I laughed at the bartender that I became friends with over the years. "You do know it has barely been three years, right? I just took some classes out of the area. I tried going home tonight but everyone was sound asleep"

The bartender, an old man that always smiled. Even when his gray hairs went the wrong way, laughed at my response, "My boy I'm sure they would have been excited to see you! Just last week your dad was in here taking a much-needed break. I was surprised to see them in the area, thought they practically lived at their job up north." He let out a joyous laugh that kind of reminded Naruto of Santa.

Naruto laughed along with him, though not nearly as bolstering, "To be completely honest with you, I'm surprised he even had time to himself. Mother probably would have stolen him away in a heartbeat."

"You are right their kiddo. So, would can I get for you?" He asked me, the bar was relatively quiet right now, which made sense because of the timing in the night.

"Water for now, I want to be able to actually have a coherent conversation for a bit old man."

The bartender gave a short laugh, "Only water you say? Oh, come on my boy! If I remember correctly, you couldn't even get drunk! What was the one beauty's name that always watched you when you came here? I think she was jealous of you not being able to get wasted."

Even at the bar Naruto couldn't leave his past behind, "You talking about Haruno?" Naruto posed it more as a question, it would be easier to drop the question if he acted like he barely remembered.

"Yeah that girl was beautiful, wasn't she a famous heir or something? Think about that! My first famous person was here! Hell yeah!" The old man got excited as he finally got to connect all the dots.

Naruto let out a barking laugh, he needed that. "Never change old man. It's good to see somethings never change."

He waved Naruto off, "So what about you? It's been five years, surely you have gotten quite a bit done in that time.

Naruto gave him a glare, "Three, not five." The man rolled his eyes but gestured for Naruto to continue. "I got my PHD and became a doctor. Nothing to exciting."

The old man whistled. "Doesn't that take at least eight years? Pray tell me how you somehow completed an eight-year course in only three years? Your parents must have paid a fortune."

"Parents didn't pay anything; I wouldn't let them." Naruto let out a snort at seeing the man's face, he almost looked like he was about to spit out in disbelief.

"That's not possible."

"You would be surprised at how fast people are willing to get you through college when you make miracles happen."

He scoffed, "I believe you. I don't know how but only you with your damn devil's luck could get through college so fast. I'm going to guess you're out of debt?"

Though Naruto didn't say anything, he gave the bartender a slight smirk. "Damnit man! Give me your luck! I order it!"

"Oi! Aren't I the customer! Give me some Bacardi and Coke you fool!" He let out another loud-belly laugh and went over to the shot glasses.

By now Naruto had been at the bar for only a few short minutes to him when the little bell at the door rang again.

"Another customer so late?" The old man muttered out loud as he peered over the counter. "My goodness! We were just speaking of you!"

Naruto who had been lost in his thoughts moments ago looked up to see what the man was looking at. He now knew why his fears had been hitting him so bad today. He truly did have the devils luck.

Looking up to the door, Naruto watched as a black-haired beauty walked in at that moment. "My what a strange occurrence to see you and Naruto here on the same day! Say did you two plan this Haruno!"

The girl now known as Haruno had her deep purple eyes flash over to the old man, "Nope! It was just a coincidence that he happened to be here when I was here." The tone she used to the man was rather sweet and Naruto had the urge to suddenly smack his face. Only the old man would fall for an answer like that.

The old man laughed, oblivious to the situation that was at hand, "Good! Naruto is here as well! Come join us! We were rejoicing our memories over the years together. Tonight's on the house, though please we don't want a repeat of the pass." The man let out a nervous chuckle at the end.

Naruto let out a snort despite the situation, in the past he accidently allowed his high school group to get wasted here. The bill was not the prettiest sight in the world at the end of the night.

Haruno gave the man a soft smile, "I doubt it will come to that. After all, the ones that caused you so much grief that night are not here."

"Your right once again Haruno! Now what can I get for you?" Naruto at this point almost wanted to kill himself. It was almost sickening how quickly Haruno could change someone as quickly as she walked in. The once bubbly and outgoing bartender quickly turned around to look more like a puppy trying to please his master.

Still to this point Haruno had yet to officially announce herself to Naruto, it was almost a game of cat and mouse. Naruto knew that she was just waiting for him to make an announcement to her. Something to make him at least talk to her or leave her presence.

"Actually, may I please just have some water and some privacy with Naruto? It's been so long since I have seen my friend that I would love to rejoice the times with him." Naruto could easily see forced the smile was to the man. The old man was not nearly as perceptive as Naruto was and looked as if he was just given a medal.

"Of course! It's only best that you to get reacquainted with one another. Who knows! You might get married one day!" The old man laughed at his own joke, not fully understanding of the situation he was on the border of.

As the man went off, humming to himself. The area around Naruto seemed to quiet down considerably. Flickering his eyes over to Haruno, he could see her deep purple eyes staring at him. "May I help you?" Naruto rose an eyebrow to her.

"Oh nothing, just wondering where you have been all this time. I've been worried you know."

"Oh?" Naruto paused now, taking his eyes off her. "I didn't know you still cared for little old me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Haruno asked him.

Naruto let out a short breath, "Most people forget about their high school crushes. I was hoping that you would be like most of them obv-"

"Oh but you see Naruto." Her voice became huskier in a moment's notice. "I'm not like most people, how boring would that be if I just forget about my first love so soon? After all a Yukinoshita can only have one love in her life."

' _She's seen me for only a few moments and she's already horny!?"_ Naruto thought to himself. In all honesty he could only pray to Kami and hope that her hands wouldn't start to wander anytime soon.

As small as the break he received was, it was still a break. "Haruno! Here's your drink!"

"Thank you Bartender-san. Please give us some alone time now." Even Naruto had to shiver at the tone that she used. It was the Icy personal slowly coming back.

"O-Of course Haruno. Have a goodnight." At once the bartender ran off to who knows where. Almost peeing in his pants.

Naruto groaned, "Woman, do you honestly have to get your way every damn time?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "If I honestly cared about him, I would be somewhat nice to him."

Naruto threw his hands in the air, he knew already this was going to be a long night. "That's not what I asked!"

She gave him a smile that you would only see cats give to mice. "Oh? Do you want the attention directed towards you instead?"

"No." Naruto told her at once, "I want nothing to do with you. Do you know how hard it was covering my tracks in Sweden for the past three years?"

A loud pounding sound came from Haruno as she smacked her fist into the countertop. "Sweden, how did I not check there? It only has the best med-school in the world. Of course," She muttered to herself, completely ignoring him at this point.

Naruto himself had to let out a breath. It had been harder hiding from her then he would have originally thought it would be. Normally when he 'died' it was easier to restart a life then actually hiding from someone. He kept small tabs on her progress and even had clones disrupt and throw her off his course when she got to close.

"Look, Haruno, can you please just do me a favor?" In an instant, her entire personality turned around and happiness was shown in her eyes.

"Of course, if you repay the favor!" She chirped to him.

Naruto nodded, "Can you just forget about me?"

At once Naruto wished he could take back what he just said. The air around him grew ice cold and Naruto swore he could feel his glass start to freeze up. "Oh? Now why would my handsome man ever want to get rid of me?"

"I don't remember ever becoming your man Haruno." Naruto shot back at her. "I am one of the most uninteresting people that you would ever meet. Pray tell me exactly why you would be interested i-i-in-" Naruto started to shiver, getting cut off at how cold he felt under her gaze.

Naruto then jumped as she cupped his chin and leaned into him as their foreheads touched. "That's where you are wrong Naruto." Naruto felt uneasy as she stared into his eyes, not letting go of him. Even the killing intent he had felt from the strongest ninja's in the world had nothing on this girl. "You are by far the most interesting person I have ever met. And Naruto?" Haruno placed a soft kiss on his lips. The frost on them made him shiver, "If I can't have you, no one can. Not even your family. Got that?"

Naruto shook her off at once, "No one threatens my family Haruno. Not even you."

She smirked at him and gave a him sultry look, "You better watch out _babe._ After all," She gave him a wink. "I always get what I want in the end."

Naruto glared at her, "Get the fuck out of my face."

"I'll see you tomorrow babe. After all,. It would be a shame if something happened to your family." With that parting thought she left.

Letting out a breath, Naruto took the bottle of Bacardi that the old man had left on the counter and downed it in one go.

"I honestly thought I was too old for this shit."

 **I wrote this the day after my first chapter. Thank you everyone for the supporter. Updates should be weekly but I am a man with excuses.**

 **If anyone has any comments about my reading just know I love feedback and it would be appreciated!**

 **Last Apology is that the story takes place during Haruno's third year of university. I'm just going to use the excuse that Naruto's school in Sweden ended months before Japans school system. Thanks!**


	3. Brother always has a motive

**One comment I had was Haruno calling Naruto 'Babe' I thought in the context of her being a Yandere that I would be able to use that word**

"Onii-Chan! You finally came back!" Komachi screamed into her brothers face as soon as she opened the door. There were no pauses in between, just her announcing what went through her head.

Naruto looked at his sister with a smile on his face. "In all honesty I thought you would be angrier." Naruto commented to her as he walked inside the door, "Is anyone else home?"

She clapped her hands together, "Oh I almost forgot! Hachiman is upstairs sleeping." Komachi slapped the side of her head, "I almost forgot to wake him up. Thanks, Onii-Chan!" At once she shot to the stairs and started walking up.

"Ah, Naruto?" Komachi's face peered from the stairwell. "It's good to see you again." Her one toothed smile lighted up Naruto's mood considerably. Especially after early this morning.

"Go get Hachiman for me, will you?" Naruto asked her and she at once disappeared behind the stairwell.

It was quiet for a few moments as Naruto slipped off his shoes at the front door and put them by the front door. As Naruto waited he quietly slipped into the kitchen.

"ONII-CHAN WAKE UP! NARUTO IS HERE" A loud and very feminine scream was heard as Komachi no doubt jumped right on top of her brother. Not moments later a crash was heard from upstairs and Naruto could hear two groans happening at the same time.

"Come on! We have to go see him! Let's go!" The ending was very drawn out and it almost sounded like Komachi was pleading with her brother.

Naruto smiled and tuned out the conversation, Hachiman would no doubt at first be angry that he had left him but in the end, he would give in. As much as a pain that his brother was, Hachiman was still his brother after all.

After a few minutes of upstairs shuffling, Naruto could hear them start to come down the stairs. The door to the kitchen was open so both Komachi and Hachiman walked right on in.

"Hello Hachiman, it's nice to see you again." Naruto commented as they took notice of his presence in the kitchen.

Both of their mouths opened wide as they saw Naruto start to cook food. "Onii-chan is cooking food." Komachi muttered.

Hachiman looked awestruck, something that only Naruto's trained eye could pick up. "Naruto it's good to see you. Is that for me?" At once Hachiman asked going for the prize.

"No Onii-chan! That food is for Komachi. Not you!" Komachi instantly argued with her other older brother.

"What no snarky response?" Naruto asked, ignoring their talk about his food. Sure, he was good at cooking but he wasn't amazing.

The twinkle in his little sibling's eyes told him otherwise as Komachi sat at the table right away and Hachiman stared at the food in awe.

It only took a moment before Hachiman snapped out of his state. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto let out a short smirk, barely visible to the trained eye, even in his brother picked it up. "Can't a big brother come to see his family?"

"He can, however after three years there is some ulterior motive I'm sure." Hachiman noted.

Naruto waved him off, "Let's eat. It is always better to eat on a full stomach."

Hachiman nodded though even to Naruto it was hard to tell what he thought with those eyes of his. Soon enough the atmosphere changed and everyone sat down together.

Naruto couldn't stop but chuckle in amusement as Komachi started eating at once. He was surprised at how she didn't start choking on her food.

After a whole two minutes and twenty-three seconds, Komachi was done and peering at Naruto. Her wide eyes beggingly looked at him.

"This is for me; you can wait tonight for your own share." Naruto told her with a sickly-sweet smile that reminded Komachi who was in charge.

"But Onii-chan! I want your food now!" Komachi pouted with her little tooth sticking out.

Naruto's eyes glanced at her, "As much as I love you, my answer is still no."

Komachi pouted, she just couldn't believe how mean Naruto was being to her. Suddenly her eyes lit up like a light bulb and both Hachiman and Naruto stared at her. They both knew that look, it was one they were well accustomed to.

"Onii-chan!" This time Komachi turned her attention over to Hachiman. Naruto let out a sign of relief. He had no idea how much longer he could have kept the façade going.

"Yes Komachi?" Komachi asked her, acting as if he was interested in his food. "Do you need help with something?"

"Naruto is being mean and not sharing his food with me. Can I please have your food instead?" Komachi's eyes grew bigger then what was humanly possible as she stooped down to begging. It was something that you would see on those Japanese TV shows when a girl wanted something.

Hachiman, who almost always gave into his sister, rose an eyebrow at her. "No."

With that one word spoken, Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the crestfallen look that Komachi gave to her brother.

"Onii-chan! Please!" By now, Komachi was practically begging her brother, the wide eyes were still there.

Naruto desperately tried his best to hide his amusement when he could see how his brother's sanity was slowly slipping away as Komachi closed the gap between her and Hachiman.

Letting out a rather loud sigh, Hachiman took one last bite before shoving his food rather abruptly towards his sister. At once Komachi was eating his food, not even bothering to say thank you.

"This is all your fault you know." Hachiman mentioned, directing his attention to Naruto. "If you hadn't shown up then she wouldn't have been acting this way."

"I highly doubt it would have happened no matter what, she has always acted this way. Even before I left to Sweden to become a doctor and go to school." Naruto took notice at how his already dead fish eyes squinted even more so.

Hachiman got into a relax position, his eyes still on Naruto though, "So that's where you have been, why on the opposite side of the country?"

Naruto gave him a sad smile, "Oh reasons."

Hachiman looked troubled with the statement but didn't try to press on. "Mom was in her bed for days."

"I know."

The air in the room started to grow more and more comfortable with each passing moment. They were starting to become more and more comfortable with one another as all of them remembered the times like these when Naruto used to cook for them.

Naruto watched both of them silently. Komachi had not changed one bit, she was still the loud and obnoxious sister that he had seen before and it seems Naruto coming back seemed to brighten her spirits even more.

Hachiman on the other hand was another story. Just like his father, he seemed to be just as antisocial with a spark of wanting to interact with other people. It was small, almost invisible, but it was still there. Someone just had to come along and make the right push in the right direction.

"It seems that even after these three years, you guys have not changed at all." Naruto commented as he saw Komachi finishing up the last of Hachiman's breakfast.

The look on Komachi's face was priceless, her nose was scrunched up and she had a look of astonishment on her face, "Huh?"

Hachiman shook his head slowly at his sister's antics, "It seems that you have not changed as well. As fun as this reunion has been, I believe Komachi that you have morning duties with the teacher today."

Komachi's face went into one of horror, "Oh no!" At once she shot out of her chair, not bothering to put her dishes away. "By guys!" She hollered as she ran out the door."

Naruto's eyes just started to peek with amusement, "It's only 6:30, if I remember correctly morning duties don't start till 7."

"I had to get her out of the house somehow." Hachiman murmured quietly.

Naruto shook his head in amusement before passing his unfinished plate to Hachiman. "Finish it up, Kami knows you need the energy."

Not bothering to refute his statement, Hachiman started eating the food on the plate, "So what brought you back here?"

"I finished school." Naruto shrugged to him.

"Isn't a doctor's program 8 years. It's been 3."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at him, "I don't think you remember exactly who your talking to."

Hachiman slouched further back into his chair, "There is no way you finished eight years of schooling in three." The smile on Naruto's face did nothing to please Hachiman.

Shaking it off, Hachiman looked at his brother with a scowl, "So what is the actual reason you came back. You always did have ulterior motives." Hachiman repeated his question for the umpteenth time that day, not believing a word his brother was telling him.

"A bit of this and a bit of that. Mostly just to see if you guys were still here." Naruto coughed for a second, something stuck in his throat. "I have a stalker and I was slightly worried if she had done anything to you yet."

"A stalker?" Hachiman muttered, "Why would you have a stalker?"

Naruto shrugged, "Honestly Hachiman, if I knew I would not be having this conversation with you. I can't exactly get rid of the stalker for no reason. They are there to stalk for a reason you know."

 **Hey guys I do apologize, it is a little short, about 1600 words.**

 **I am trying my best to add less conversation and more descriptions to what is happening around them but I am afraid I am not the best at it :'(**

 **Anyways, have a good weekend, cya next week and Feedback and flames are always welcome.**

 **(Well not as much flames but oh well)**


	4. The truth comes out sorta

Overgrown Attachment Chapter 4

 _Haruno Yukinoshita._ Even the thought of her name left a bitter taste on Naruto's tongue. Where did he go wrong with her?

He had met her in high school. Unlike most of his lives beforehand, Naruto had shown himself to be average in almost every aspect, nothing particular sticking out.

It was a normal night for Naruto as he was in high school hanging out with his friend group at the time. His friends were obsessing over the ice queen herself and honestly? Naruto could have cared less about her. He had seen his fair share of beautiful women in his life, perhaps not as cold to people but the general idea

 _Flashback:_

" _Why are you guys staring at her?" Naruto asked his friends. They were at the local bar where the bartender had closed down shop early that night for the team. They had won a football game and were on they're way to the championship._

 _Two of his friends stayed staring at the Ice Queen, a look of awestruck written on their faces. One of Naruto's friends who wasn't as nearly ensnared by her looks turned to him. "She's beautiful, she's kind, what's not to love about her?"_

 _Queue eyeroll, "You know nothing about her."_

" _Yeah I do! I know she loves to read. She's going into music. All of the top schools are offering her full ride scholarships to go to them. I mean she's a Yukinoshita for Pete's sake!"_

" _You are in her fan club, aren't you?" Naruto asked him dryly._

 _His friend grew red in the cheeks, "S-So! Who wouldn't be!"_

" _Definitely not me." Naruto told him. "She has an ugly personality."_

" _W-What! How could you say that! She is Haruno Yukinoshita! She's practically a goddess walking on the mortal ground. We have done nothing to deserve her to grace us with her beauty!" The man was practically beaming at this point. It was clear where his ideals went and who he cared for._

 _Naruto sighed. At this point the entire bar had gone quiet and they're were multiple whispers that agreed with the man's statement. It disgusted him, no one was this perfect. Those that were had something to hide and if one looked well enough then they could see._

 _In this case it was when a man started to get too close to the Ice Queen. It wasn't that she was scared of men by any means- perhaps the perverted ones that grew too close to her. Though in reality Naruto couldn't blame her, he would probably kick a drooling mess once they got too close to him. Heavens knows how many times he had to hide throughout his years when fan girls thought they could get their hands on him.._

" _Regardless, she shouldn't destroy peoples lives and share their worst secrets to the world. Just because she doesn't feel like going out with someone, doesn't mean that she needs to destroy them in every way possible."_

 _Naruto's friend looked hesitant, Naruto could tell he had gotten through to him and yet there was a crowd. Peer pressure at this age was always created problems for high schoolers._

 _Luckily, he was saved when the Ice Queen herself came forward, "Are you saying I am ugly then?"_

 _Naruto had years of dealing with women, he could deal with a high school girl who thought she was on top of the world. "You are beautiful yet ugly."_

 _While her friends on the side, who were more of a posy group, looked livid. Haruno herself looked amused. "Oh? Elaborate."_

" _You have a beautiful outside then an ugly inside." Naruto shrugged, he had seen worse, "You portray yourself as a goddess to your peers and yet in reality you are no better then a dictatorship if one was to give you power. Everything must go your way and you go crazy if it doesn't. Am I right?" It wasn't a big secret by any means. Even Haruno knew she wasn't exactly hiding it._

" _It is not my fault that they have never had a role model before."_

 _Naruto snorted, "A role model? More like propaganda."_

 _A smile graced her features, which slightly unnerved Naruto. At this point most would be shocked by Naruto having figured them out. On this hand Haruno looked excited and pleased that someone was calling her out on it. "I like you." She took a step towards Naruto, "Will you go out with me?"_

 _Without thinking, he responded. "No, Screw you." Naruto told her as he walked out. He heard the screams of agony when they learned that their 'goddess' was in love with someone else. Serves them right._

 _End of Flashback:_

Almost five years later from that day and the overbearing 'crush' she had was still on Naruto. If he could guess anything of Haruno's personality it grew more and more over the years.

"Oi Naruto. Are you going to make us dinner or what?" Hachiman asked through squinted eyes. It was just the two of them for the night. Despite it being Naruto's first day back home, Komachi already made plans to sleep over at a friend's house.

A hum was heard through the room, "Aren't we going to wait for mom and dad?"

The youngest brother shook his head, "No they'll be at work unfortunately. They should be back tomorrow since it'll be a Saturday. During the week they normally stay at the apartment up north though."

"So just the two of us then for dinner huh?" Another hum echoed throughout the room. "I bet you're happy about that." Naruto commented as he went and started getting ready for cooking.

It grew silent in the quiet room save for the sizzling of the hamburgers. Hachiman, glad that his brother was back, was still not completely comfortable with seeing the man in the room. This was for a good reason, Naruto had always been… perfect. Though Hachiman knew he never flaunted it, the perfection had always made Hachiman slightly jealous. Now he knew how Yukino felt, the pressure was there. Even at school when people learned he was related to Naruto the teachers would freak out.

Yet at the same time he didn't know how Yukino felt. Hachiman knew that, Hachiman had never tried to achieve or be swell at anything at hand. Yet he had an inkling of a feeling that Naruto was the same way.

"You're thinking too hard." Naruto's voice shook him out of his thoughts as he saw dinner was already on the table. How had he done that?

His eyes flickered over to the clock, it had only been thirteen minutes, not nearly fast enough to cook the meal that stood in front of him. "How do you do that?" Hachiman cursed himself for his voice breaking off near the end.

"Do what? And sit down and let's eat. Always better to think on a full stomach." That was Naruto's motto, always eat then you can talk on a full stomach.

Hachiman stayed quiet. How did you ask someone how they remained so perfect? Everything he did was graceful and flowed in the direction that he meant. "How… How do you remain so perfect?"

"Perfection huh? That's your question?" Naruto twiddled his fingers together then clapped them together. Naruto then leaned in close to Hachiman, "What if I told you…" Naruto etched closer and closer and it took Hachiman a moment to figure out that Naruto wasn't leaning in, but it was himself that was coming closer to his older brother. "That I was an immortal shinobi that had years of experience and fought those that claimed themselves as gods? Pretty awesome am I right?"

A sweat drop visibly appeared onto Hachiman and he had never felt the urge to hit his brother so much in his life than that one moment right then and there. "Whatever, don't tell me."

Naruto threw Hachiman a sad smile, it was brief, just a flicker of one before the happy grin returned to his face. "In reality Hachiman, I feel like I mess up quite often. I left my only family behind out of fear to what a stalker would do to you."

Hachiman frowned, "That's not even messing up. Sure, you could have called but I had no idea that you would have that bad of a stalker. What's her name anyways?"

The eldest brother took a deep breath, "Haruno Yukinoshita."

Hachiman swallowed dryly, "Oh shit."

Naruto nodded, "Oh shit indeed."

 **Honestly, I need to revise this chapter. Hate revising.**

 **It's been a while… Love you all?**


	5. When mistakes are made

By the next day Naruto's hairs had grown still on the back of his neck. His nerves did nothing to calm himself while he waited and waited.

Haruno had said that she would come to see him the day before. Why could he not calm down? Sure, she had not come, maybe she had forgotten about him? Highly unlikely. She was a stalker and she was the best at everything she did, Naruto was pretty sure that included stalking people.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto looked into Hachiman's fish like eyes, they looked both bored and confused. "You okay?"

It was the morning of Friday, Friday the thirteenth to be exact. Naruto just had a gut feeling in every bone of his body that something was going to happen today. If there was one thing that Naruto knew about Haruno, it was her dramatics.

Hachiman was sitting down at the table with Komachi. Hachiman looked as dignified as he could to go to school while slight drool was rolling off of Komachi's one tooth that stood out. She was barely coherent this morning from hanging out with her friend all night.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm fine." Naruto rubbed Hachiman's head after he put down their breakfast. At once Komachi jumped into the food but Hachiman hesitated. Naruto could tell that Hachiman wanted to say more but Hachiman wasn't a people person. He didn't know how to talk to others, let them down gently or take care of them. "Eat, you'll need the energy."

"Owni' cwan fwood so gooooooood." Komachi moaned out, half awake but still shoveling food in her mouth. Well, when it made it there.

"Komachi manners." All he got in return was a moan. He shook his head, yeah, she was going to stay home today. Turning to Hachiman, he continued, "Komachi will stay home today with me and get some rest. Why don't you get going, I have a feeling that it will be a busy day today." Naruto told Hachiman ominously.

Naruto watched Hachiman not respond and continue eating. Other then Komachi's whining since she was out of food, breakfast was a quiet affair.

Once breakfast was over, a loud banging was heard from the front door. Already? This early in the morning? It was only 7am. It was too early to be actively doing things. Well not true, since Naruto woke up at 4 am every morning but that was beside the point.

"HACHIMAN, WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!" A voice yelled through the halls and Komachi jumped up from the scream.

"Huh. Who. What?" Komachi frantically looked around trying to pin the source of the voice.

Hachiman sighed, "That's for me." He muttered, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

Naruto felt slightly amused at the whole situation as well as a breath exiting his lungs. He really did not want to see Haruno around his family.

"Komachi go up to your room. I'll call the school and let them know you are too sick to come."

Komachi barely lifted her head before walking out the door, "Thanks Oni-chan." The voice was soft and delicate, unlike her normal brash and out loud talking.

Then Naruto was at peace again. The strange quietness that he had heard everyday finally returning and with that, came thoughts of a certain black haired psychopath.

He could never figure her out. She was addicted to him, she could have anything at all with how rich her family was. So why would she be after him? Was it because his brain was not addled from the way everyone else was? Was it because he didn't bow to her every whim? He was by no means a masochist unlike most of the high school dunder heads that he went to school with.

A single knock echoed through the house as Naruto put the dishes in the sink. Followed by another one shortly after. Naruto hesitated to open the door, it was barely 7:15 in the morning and he highly doubted that it could be anyone else by this point other the maybe a friend of Komachi's?

A few seconds later was another knock, this time much rougher sounding and impatient. It was her, he could feel it in his bones, it was her.

Putting the last of the dishes within the sink, Naruto cleaned off his hands and walked to the door. Opening it, he saw Haruno staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

She had dyed her hair slightly since two days ago that he had seen her. This time she dyed her tips a darker violet color with her hair still black. She was wearing a lighter colored jacket with a scarf and some jeans on. The look on her face was anything but pleased.

"That took you quite a while, I hadn't known you became so old in just these past few days." She commented off handily and tried to let herself in.

Naruto wouldn't have any of it, his hand was clenched on the door and he blocked the way in, "May I help you?" The tone Naruto used was harsh, he wanted her to have no place here.

She rolled her eyes and tried to push him back. Once more, Naruto refused to budge. "Let me in Naruto. Now." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

Behind Haruno was a black Lincoln with tinted windows that had two men in suits standing side by side. Both of them staring hard at Naruto. This just made Naruto clench his jaw, it was impossible to do anything now, the entire world would know what happened to Haruno if anything happened.

"You already know what my answer is Haruno, leave. Leave and never return, end this silly façade of yours. You don't love me."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Naruto winced as she slapped him across the face. _Hard._ Hard enough for him to be loosen his grip on the door and be shoved back at once. Haruno tackling him to the ground.

She was above him, straddling him with the door right open. The guards still had a clear view of them but Naruto could tell that Haruno didn't care.

"Why do you play so hard to get, Naruto?" She asked peering down on him. A smile on her face, probably from the position they were in. "If you marry me, I won't touch your family. They'll be safe."

Naruto did nothing but stare at her back into the eye. They were a dark purple color, beautiful yet frosty at the same time. It was one of the aspects that had made so many people fall in love with her. Even Naruto had to admit they were one of a kind.

"They will never be safe, not with you around. Now get off me please." Even Naruto could take note of how strained his voice was, it was obvious he was not interested in the conversation at hand.

That also led to strike two of the conversation with Haruno as her face gave a twisted grin. "Your sister is upstairs, is she not?"

That made Naruto shove her but this time Haruno held him down. "She is such a beautiful little girl, wouldn't you agree? Her entire family looking up to see where she will go in life. Her fang like smile is one of a kind you know?"

A fire lit up in Naruto's eyes. She dared to hurt his sister? To lay a hand on her? He was going to make her life as painful as possible. "Get off of me. Now."

She grinned at him, "I'll make you a deal. One that you cannot refuse."

That was… interesting, Haruno wasn't the type to make offers. Though, she would do every undermined trick to get her way. Only one thing was on her mind and that was to get her way in anyway possible

"What?" Naruto finally bit off. Instead of replying, Haruno got off of Naruto and held out a hand. Naruto looked at her with a quizzical look. After a moment he accepted the hand and got lifted up from Haruno. _'That's right, she's a world champion in martial arts._ ' Naruto thought to himself.

"What?" Naruto repeated to ask her.

Her smile only grew. "I won't touch your brother or sister at all if you listen to these two requests.." She held up one finger, "The first is you have to make an effort to see me, at a minimum three times a week." A second finger flipped up, "The second is that you have to kiss me right now. On the lips."

His mouth suddenly turned dried. That was something he should have been expecting. " A kiss?" He asked her.

After seeing the nod on her face, Naruto froze slightly. This wasn't going to be as quick as a peck on the lips. He was sure that this had been her plan all along, coerce him into agreeing because of his family. Cruse his noble tendencies. "…And you won't touch them?"

"As long as you agree to the terms." Her stare was unwavering and her pointed eyes were hard. She would agree to the terms.

It was at this point Naruto became aware of how dry his lips had become. He was actually about to agree with this.

His hand that was still being held by her started to become sweaty. Damnit! He was an immortal shinobi and he was acting like a high school virgin right now!

Exhaling the breath that he had held in, he took a look at her lips, unaware that he had been leaning in ever so slightly.

Then he was kissing her, and she was kissing back. The rather cold lips he had just tasted days before had now been warm, almost comforting. It felt good, so good. Why had he rejected this so long ago? He wanted this now, yearned for it so.

Then he remembered who this was, this was a monster standing in front of him. His eyes grew wide. He needed to stop this now. How long had they been kissing?

Just as he began to lean back, Haruno eyes flashed dangerously at him and shoved him back into the wall. They were kissing at this point still, the kissing slowly growing rougher and rougher. She wanted this even more then he did.

The soft, delicate lips continued to move against his own rough ones and ever so slowly the warmness of her lips began to heat up and heat up to the point that he began to push back his own lips against hers just as roughly. He clenched the wall behind , trying to find anything to hold onto to be able to push back against her own lips.

' _Why, why am I doing this?'_ There was his mind thinking once again. The girl in front of her was unlike anything he had tasted before. Before everyone had been the same, same generic features, same generic things in bed. They all submitted to him almost instantly and agreed to do anything Naruto wanted.

But Haruno? She was a monster in disguise. She would do anything to get her way and would be on top of the pyramid.

It was when Haruno began to try and slip her tongue into his mouth that the reality and sense finally came to him. "NO!" He shouted out, losing his cool. Unconsciously he used a bit of his shinobi strength and flung her off of him.

The result was disastrous and once it was done, Naruto froze. He had flung her back into the wall and he had done it _hard._

There was a massive crack in the wall one meter in diameter. She was still up against the wall from the force and Naruto's face paled. Had he killed her? His eyes shifted over to the guards that had their guns pointed directly at him and begun to slowly creep towards him. This was not what he wanted. Nothing of this had gone as planned and now he would have to deal with the two body guards.

As Naruto began to face towards the body guards and getting ready to take them out, he heard laughter. This wasn't your every day laughter, it almost had a maniacal sound to it. The guards too, had froze. Ever so slowly Naruto froze and also turned to the sound.

The maniacal laughter continued as he stared at Haruno. The sound was coming from her, and her ever so stiff posture fell off the wall and she landed gracefully on her feet.

How? _How had she lived through that?_ He had killed Shinobi alone with his strength, while he was no Maito Gai, he still packed quite a punch. Yet here she was, graceful as ever and shrugging it off like nothing happened.

The worst part about it all? She looked perfectly fine, there was not so much a dent on her and she seemed as if she hadn't been almost killed.

She walked up to Naruto, who was still frozen from what had just happened. He had flung a mortal across the room and she was walking as if it was _nothing._ Once she got close she got up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek softly. "I look forward to next time."

And like that she was gone.


	6. A Hidden Problem is Revealed

**Chapter 6**

 **Important AN:**

 **I feel like I should be apologizing to everyone about Overgrown Attachment. When I started this story over a year I was going through a rough time and in reality, I didn't expect it to blow up. (Blow up for me at least.)**

 **It was more of a lustful story that I wrote which is kind of depressing because I don't really look into the stories like lust as much.**

 **You guys seem to enjoy it. It already has 15k views, so I will try my best with the story but in all honesty, it isn't something I truly enjoy. It's a reminder of the weird and horny person I was over a year ago.**

 **I don't think I will write smut, if I do it will come later on and that is if people** **actually want it. Tell me in the reviews if you** _ **actually do.**_

 **Naruto POV.**

It had been two days since he had seen Haruno and Naruto had been looking at almost everything he could think of to make sure his family could move away.

Looking through documents and files of his adoptive parents he learned the cold truth. The Yukinoshita's had bought out the companies where his parents had worked at, no doubt an idea that came from Haruno.

The problem with all of this is that Haruno was specifically targeting his parents so that they couldn't quit. He found a document in his fathers that specifically stated that his father would have to be within the company for a minimum of the next three years. He didn't even bother with looking at his mother's because of the binding contract.

So, he couldn't leave, unless they completely changed everything in their lives which Naruto doubted would happen.

Sighing to himself, he angrily ate the yogurt in front of him. Some pompous rich brat got the upper hand on him because she was able to manipulate the behind the scenes before Naruto had even thought to. He had grown rusty from not doing anything over the millennia and if his team saw him right now he was sure to get a beating. Sasuke might have even killed him.

His eyes flickered to the clock, it was only eight in the morning. His siblings had already gone to school but that meant that his day truly had to get started.

He was going to see Haruno today.

It was something that he hadn't been looking forward to, but he made a specific deal with Haruno and he'd be damn if the kids got mixed in something he put himself in. The night before he had texted Haruno telling her that he would spend the day with her and now he was regretting his decision.

He could always fake his death, Naruto mused to himself. While Haruno may have a feeling that he wasn't actually dead it would at least stop everything from happening to his family. His family may feel the wrath of Haruno's anger however. The possibility wasn't out, and it was one to consider in the future.

A sleek black Lincoln Navigator pulled up to his house and out stepped the same two body guards that had been to his house before. Gesturing him to come inside he made sure to lock the door to the house and he entered the car.

Surprisingly Haruno hadn't been in the car, "Where is Haruno?" Naruto questioned. It didn't mean he wasn't relieved, but it was just delaying the inevitable.

"Lady Haruno is preparing for your date." The bodyguard in the shotgun seat replied. The word date left a bitter taste in Naruto's mouth. Sure, it could be seen that way, but Naruto still didn't want it to come to dating.

Naruto arrived at the manor to see Haruno patiently waiting right outside the front door. A genuine smile graced her lips and it was at times like these Naruto had to admit she really did look beautiful, at least when it was genuine.

Stepping out of the car Naruto greeted her in a way he would have greeted anyone else. "Haruno." He said dipping his neck.

"Naruto." She walked forward and gave him a hug that was rather tight. "Thank you for coming today." Doing a little spin, she grabbed onto his hand and began to drag him into the manor.

Naruto had to say he was slightly disturbed as he followed Haruno throughout the manor. Multiple maids, butlers and guards looked in their direction and Naruto just knew that the rumors would be spreading in moments.

At the end of a hallway they reached Haruno led him into the room and slammed the door shut. The genuine smile soon turned sinister as no one would see them now. "Naruto." She purred.

The hairs on Naruto's back stood straight up. Her voice was one of predatory. Forcing a gulp down, Naruto nodded at Haruno. "Yes Haruno?"

The woman stared at Naruto for a few moments, not replying in any shape. After a few moments she walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "So perfect. So handsome." Her voice was seductive as she leaned into his ear. "I can't wait to break you."

Naruto drew back and glared at her. "I will kill you if I need to."

"Oh, I know." Haruno admitted. "I felt your strength just a few days ago and I made precautions." Her smile was predatory. There was something eerie about the way she was looking at him.

"You did something." His face drained of color. It wasn't a question it was a statement. Her grin if at all possible grew even wider.

"I was thinking back on what happened two days ago." She began as she drew back from whispering in his ear. She took a step away from him and looked out the window. "I don't know what you are Naruto, but you are different. You are different from the everyday bystanders who see me as nothing but a queen. When I saw you revel against me that day I knew you were special."

Her fingers trailed along the window. "Perhaps proclaiming my love to you was not needed and I went about it wrong. Even I have to admit that is the case. It was just too soon." She didn't look happy when she admitted the proclamation, but Naruto took note that she needed to say it. It was as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders when admitted it.

Naruto couldn't find the right word for her at the moment. She looked so serene just standing by the window. The sun shining down on her. "Haruno…" He trailed off, unable to think about what he wanted to say.

"But then." Haruno's voice changed, her voice was filled with anger. "The second I find someone like you and when I start chasing after someone for the first time he's disappears. I don't know how to love. I just want what's mine." Her purple eyes were aggrieved. "I went to your house at once when I couldn't find you and I barely held on when I left from screaming out in frustration. The one I loved slipped through my fingers." She let out a dry giggle, almost psychopathic. Her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"But then!" She drew away from the window and appeared in his face in the blink of an eye. Holding his face as if she was afraid he would get away once more. "A guard of mine was watching the cameras around your house saw you! After three years he saw you!" Letting go of his face she shoved him to a sitting position on her bed. Haruno stared intently at him, milking his image as he sat on her bed.

"Now, I have what's mine." Her voice was spoken in a beguile tone. Caressing his cheek, she tilted her head to the side and kissed him.

Her lips were just as soft as he remembered. She was poison against his lips and he needed to stop. He had done so before and just a simple push away would stop her.

But it deepened. They both yearned for this as she pushed him down and kissed him even more. The kiss deepened, and he let her tongue in. She was the dominant one right now, being on top and kissing him and they both knew it. The softness of her lips, the scent of her. It was intoxicating and something he hadn't felt in millennia.

Then he pulled away. Not abruptly as he had last time but in a slow fashion. "This is wrong."

She frowned at him, clearly unhappy that he was still listening to his brain and not his heart. "No, it's not. We both want it." She urged on, trying to convince him otherwise. She was desperate to get his love. He would do anything for it. She wanted him, and she wanted to be the only one in his life. The one he hung to in his time of need.

It was his family that kept him the way he was, they both knew it. However, she would have never been able to get into this position without his family in the first place.

Naruto shook his head, gently pushing her off. "You threatened my family Haruno."

Haruno stared at him without expression, just when it had been getting good he just had to come to his senses. "How else would you have listened to me."

He rose an eyebrow, "Like a normal person would. Talking to the person and not being demanding over the situation."

While Haruno stared at him impassively from sitting next to him, her hands shook violently. She was angry, that much was obvious. Taking a breath, she stared at him. "You can leave for the day Naruto, this is enough."

He froze, something was wrong. So very, very wrong. "What?"

"You heard me." She glanced at him and gestured him to the door. "My guards will give you a ride. Out."

Hesitantly he stood up and looked down at the black-haired beauty. She was planning something. However, there was nothing he could do at the moment, so he stepped outside the door.

"Oh Naruto?" She asked, and he turned around. She was standing right behind him behind the door frame holding the knob to the door. "You asked me earlier today what I did to your family. You should check the medical records." With that the door closed and Naruto felt himself be guided out.

 _What did you do Haruno?_

 **0000**

"M-My lady?" A guard said hesitantly, barely being able to breathe in her presence. The girl had not responded to him.

Instead she chose to gently tap her fingers. Thinking of different possibilities that would speed up the process to gain his love. "What do I do. What do I do?"

"My lady?" The guard repeated. "Are you sure you should continue this? It isn't well for your health."

That was the wrong thing to say as the guard felt himself unable to breathe. "I will decide what is good and what is wrong for me Brian." Her voice was sweet but filled with a promise of death. "Now then how should I go about this?"

"Are you sure that he will end up loving you a-a-a…" He felt himself get on his knees and bowing. She was livid, he had never seen her so angry.

"Of course, he will." Her smirk was sinister as she looked out the window at the retreating car. "He has already had a bite of the forbidden apple after all."

 **Story Stats:**

 **Reviews: 88**

 **Favorites: 219**

 **Follows: 316**

 **Views: 15,892**

 **Communities: 2**


	7. Where did I fuck up? Honestly

**Due to writing Percy Jackson quite** **a bit, I mistakenly wrote Percy in some places. I believe I got them all but please notify** **me if I missed one :/** **Sorry about that.**

It was only a few short hours as Haruno thought about what had happened just mere moments before.

Haruno stood by her window, quietly mulling about how to get one Naruto Uzumaki to come over to her side. To be the perfect man for her and to stay by herself from this day till death. It was not easy. Men like Uzumaki tended to have an iron will even when they didn't seem like it.

The problem was that in this relationship, his family were before her. Something that was not acceptable and needed to be changed. It wouldn't be hard to manipulate with time but she was already testing the waters of her patience. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

Of course, she already had Naruto wrapped around her finger. It was just a matter of time till he was coiled tightly around it. Especially with the things she put inside of his family. A shame he decided to take a three year break. If he hadn't he may have been able to protect them.

A lightbulb seemed to flicker above her. _Yes, that would do just nicely._

Everything was falling into place.

 **`0`**

On the other side of town Naruto was a man on a mission. Looking through all possible hospital records within the past three years of his absence and no where he could find what Haruno was talking about. He was half tempted to wake up his younger siblings and interrogate them on what happened during their last trip to the doctor's office.

Haruno wasn't one to just say what she wanted to say. There was a reason behind what she said and so help Naruto he had to find it quickly as possible. There were no medical records that seemed out of place either to Naruto. Checkups for sports, sickness, etcetera.

 _Wait, she said she made precautions less than_ _two days ago... I'm looking to far back._ Medicals records were rather simple to find especially since he had the authority of a doctor in this time.

"Onii-chan? You're still awake?" A yawning Komachi practically stumbled into the living room. It was then that Naruto took a look at the time, it was already three in the morning. Not nearly that bad for a doctor who had to be on call but not exactly a pleasant timing to be awake when your family was within the house and they could hear you.

Naruto gave a half smile as he stared at the documents all over the table, "Sorry Komachi, I didn't mean to awake you."

Komachi didn't even bother to pay attention. Instead she chose to go get a glass from the cupboard. "It's okay Onii-chan. Why are you still up so late?" She asked Naruto, pouring the water from the sink into the cup and then taking a big swig of it.

"Medical records, yours and Hachiman's to be exact. Have you gone to the doctor's office within the last few days."

She stared at him for just a moment, it was clear that the gears in her head weren't exactly working just this early in the morning. Naruto couldn't blame her but there was also a sense of urgency and he needed to know immediately so he could began creating a counter system.

"Yeah, Hachiman and I gave blood at the donors yesterday, remember?" Setting the glass down gingerly, making sure it didn't tip over. Komachi rolled up her pajama sleeve and what Naruto saw made him go stone cold.

It was a normal size needle that could be placed in a person to draw out blood but the most horrifying part of it was that it was just as easy to take as it was to give. While her and Hachiman may have thought they were giving blood, in reality with a family as big as the Yukinoshita's, they could have had poison, air or even a bomb put into them.

No, air would have affected them immediately and Haruno would have no affect over a poison since there would be a time limit to her acting's. A small bomb however could be something easily acceptable and easily fit within a tube of that size. They wouldn't have noticed either if they withdrew blood because they were within a safe environment. Hachiman may have noticed but there would be no chance that they did.

 _How did I not notice it sooner?_ Naruto cursed himself. Glancing at Komachi's arm, he could still see the cloth that was wrapped around her arm. He had been taking all this time looking over past data when Haruno mentioned she took initiative because of what happened _recently._

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and tapped his pen multiple times on the table trying to think of possible solutions to get the bombs out. There were two different problems with that though. The first is it could be anywhere within the body and second is, is parents could easily have the bomb within themselves and he would have no idea until they came home.

"Onii-chan?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and turned over to Komachi who had a rather frightened look on her face, "Is everything alright?"

Naruto mustered the most convincing smiled he could pull off, "Of course, I just have a few things on my mind is all. You have school in a couple hours so why don't you get a little more rest before you have to go?"

Nodding hesitantly, Komachi went back to bed. "Goodnight Onii-chan."

Naruto smiled and waved goodnight to her. "Goodnight Komachi, I'll see you in the morning." After hearing her footsteps go up the stairs, Naruto let out a soft breath.

 _I wonder if her sister has any idea how much of a monster Haruno_ _truly is._

Naruto didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up to see that he was still in the same chair that he had been working all night. The medical papers were sprawled all over the table and it just went to show how fast he was running out of time as well as ideas. Out of the three days this week, he had only come across Haruno once which meant he would have to see her today or tomorrow. Of course he also had questions for her as well.

 _I've kept_ _my power hidden for so long. Now it's biting me in the ass when I don't take initiate_ _for showing someone it. And the one person I show it to is practically a monster._

A light buzz was heard within the kitchen, looking at the far side of the table, he could see the faint glow of the phone light up. The one name he wished to not see lit up multiple time on the screen. Reaching over he picked up the phone. "Oh Naruto!" He could practically hear the excitement in Haruno's voice. She had something planned, what was a whole different story.

"What is it Haruno." His voice was flat and tired. Naruto was normally a heavy sleeper and with little rest he wanted to get back to bed.

Haruno faked a gasp on the other side of the call, "Oh my Naruto! Most people would be glad to hear their girlfriend telling them they are coming to hang out with them all day today! I'll be there in ten minutes!" With that the phone abruptly hung up.

It was then Naruto had to make perhaps one of the most important decisions of his life. Clean up or sleep? Dealing with Haruno required as much energy as possible. Sleep it was.

Just as soon as Naruto felt his eyes begin to close on their own, they shot right back open at the doorbell ringing. _You think if I just ignore it, she will go away?_ As he said those words, the door slammed open. "Oh Naruto!"

The sleepiness in Naruto suddenly dissipated as he could practically feel Haruno enter the household. It was as if she wanted everyone to know that she was here. Sitting up, he stared at the doorway as she entered. The cheerful bright violet eyes were ecstatic to see him. "Good morning! I brought breakfast!" Sure enough, in her hand she held a grocery bag that no doubt held food in it.

It slightly irked Naruto that did this act at the beginning each time that they saw one another. She acted as if they had no qualms with one another and that everything was perfectly fine between the two of them. "You put bombs in my siblings." Naruto glared at her, throwing all his hate into one look.

Haruno Yukinoshita was not phased though. If anything, she seemed happy that he figured it out so quickly. Scanning over the papers that were sprawled on the desk. "I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly. Yes, I put a bomb within your family members. It was quite easy throwing a blood donation at the school within moments since the company is so prestigious." Haruno shrugged as she reached into the cupboard, finding the plates and utensils on the first try and setting food out upon the table.

"You promised." Naruto whispered, not believing she would go back on her promise so quickly, "You promised if I made an effort to see you that you would not touch them. That was our deal, wasn't it?" Naruto told her, slightly furious that she went back on her word.

Haruno rose an eyebrow. "But I haven't touched them Naruto. A subordinate put in a safety precaution just so I could get my way. If anything were to happen to me I told the subordinate to hit the switch. Now come, breakfast is ready." Avoiding the truth while not telling a lie. It was something Haruno was extremely good at.

Getting up from the couch, he eyed the breakfast that was already spread out on the table. Half wondering if it was poisoned in some way or another. As if reading his mind, Haruno spoke up. "It's not poisoned you know, if you want I could always take a bite out of both." She gasped mockingly. "An indirect kiss! Who would have thought that you were such a pervert Naruto!" Rather than wanting to deal with her antics. Naruto sat down at one end of the table, not saying anything.

He knew Haruno was an amazing cook, he had seen and even tasted the sweets she had made for the football team pregame. Those were the days that Haruno wasn't jumping all over him, he could even consider her nice at the time.

Glancing up, all he saw now was a fake persona with only one goal on her mind. Which was quite splendid due to what she was capable of. She was a multi tasked that could practically pull off anything. World championship martial artist, a renowned cook and a respected music instructor practically everywhere she went. Naruto was slightly surprised she didn't have a line of people waiting to get with her.

Then again this was Haruno he was thinking of, the girl who was smiling slyly at him nonstop. Planning the next step of her plan to win him over. No doubt she had guards protect her from fanboys.

Taking a bite of the salad in front of him, Naruto's eyes widened. It was...good. "How did you learn to cook like this?" Naruto wondered out loud, not able to hold the question in.

"My father brought in chefs from around the world to cook for him at times and cater for his company. After a few times you learn to pick up some ideas." She shrugged, acting as if it was no biggie. "When I first started I copied their recipes to the exact, it was only recently that I ventured out on my own. Is it good?" Haruno asked and Naruto could honestly say that it was the first time he heard nervousness in her voice.

She was nervous about his opinion. "It's great," Naruto wouldn't give her more than that but it was some of the best food he had in a while. Significantly better than the stuff they served at the dorms and a much better cook then he was. Perhaps he needed to pursue the art of cooking within the next life?

It was as if the sun itself had shot into the room. Naruto could practically see Haruno glowing with pride at hearing that. Did she seek his praise that much? Rather than commenting though, she happily munched on her food. Enjoying it to the fullest she could.

The breakfast was eaten in silence, both of them thinking of their own thoughts. Naruto wondering how to get her out of his life permanently while Haruno thinking of different ways to captivate him even more. After breakfast was over, Naruto peered up at her. She seemed different ever since she had entered his household today. Yesterday she was cold, calculating and lustful while today she was the complete opposite.

"Have you ever read the book 'The Catcher in the Rye'? By J. D. Salinger. Such a well written book." Haruno commented after breakfast was over. Grabbing her plate and his own, she headed to the sink.

The Catcher in the Rye? That was an interesting book, one that he had read multiple times due to the schooling programs he went to. "The one with Holden Caulfield, correct?"

Haruno clicked her tongue and a smile indescribably by Naruto appeared on her lips. "Yes, the boy who never knows what he wants. He reminds me considerably of you Naruto." After setting the plates down in the sink she washed in hands in the sink. The atmosphere that had been bright within the room was slowly turning grim, she was saying it with a purpose. Leading into what she wanted to mean. Once she was done washing her hands and drying them she walked over to Naruto who was watching her every movement. Not because she was so tantalizing but because he was waiting for her to make a move.

"After you left last night I thought to myself over and over again. What is the best way to get on your side?" Haruno stood right before him at this point and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "Then I realised that the solution was right in front of me the entire time. A way for you to keep your family perfectly safe while I get to have you all to myself." She smiled at him as warmly as she could.

"Marry me Naruto."

…"What?"

 **Story Stats:**

 **Reviews: 106**

 **Favorites: 256**

 **Followers: 362**

 **Views: 21, 920**

 **Communities: 2**


	8. I accept?

_**A/N: You know that moment when you haven't updated a story in so long you have to read it just to make sure you are staying on track for what you wrote down in the initial notes of the story?**_

 _ **Oof.**_

 _ **Anyways here is the eighth chapter of Overgrown Attachment, thank you all for the support for my story. I hope you enjoy how the chapter ended up turning out!**_

 _ **Ps. new writing style. Hope it's easier to read!**_

 **Naruto Pov:**

Haruno was something of an oddity to him. He had never quite seen someone who acted in the way that she did, who was as manipulative with a smile and had such a pretty face. The people that were best at manipulating someone were the ones who you would least expect to manipulate you.

In this day and age, it was rare. It almost never happened to anyone. Most people lived their lives in a peaceful fantasy world and ignored everything bad that happened to them. Unfortunately, Naruto was unable to do that seeing as the bane of his existence refused to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly. Can you repeat that Haruno?" Naruto knew damn well what he had heard but he had trouble believing he heard correctly.

Haruno's smile widened that almost was ready to split her face in half. It was the look of a vulture as it began circling the mouse with a delighted happy dance internally as it knew it was going to feast that night. "You heard me Naruto. Let's get married." She shot a suggestive wink at him. "Husband and Wife. Hot steamy sex as I moan your name out as you go and enter your think-"

"Alright, alright. Stop." Naruto felt a major migraine coming. He honestly was too tired for this and more than anything he wanted to go take a nap. Learning out that his new family had a bomb traveling through their bodies was taking its toll emotionally. Now Naruto was learning that Haruno of all people was ready to get married to him. "Why marriage?"

She rolled her eyes at his obvious question. "I can keep you with me at all times. I won't have to worry about you slipping from my grasp silly." She shot a sudden look of disdain down at the table, one that was not directed at Naruto but one that held a significant meaning behind it. "I had a recent talk with my parents. They find that I am in my prime and would prefer me to get married soon."

"So you are blackmailing me so that you can tell your parents that you found someone worthwhile that you will spend the rest of your life with. You are also asking me to marry you so that you can keep me on a short leash and I won't be let out of your sight." After seeing her nod he then asked tiredly, "Is there… anything else that I'm missing?"

"Nope!" She practically sang out, her high pitched voice reminding Naruto of a siren that lures peoples in with the initial charm.

Naruto rubbed the top of his head, there was much more indeed that she was not telling him about. For one she was the heir to one of the richest companies in the world. She had practically all the money in the world that her father assigned bodyguards just so she couldn't be used as part of an unfortunate deal that went against the father. Not that she needed protection in the first place.

No doubt he would have to go out on more than a few occasions just to appease her father, though none of that mattered. "Let's talk about the bombs in my siblings."

"What about them?" It more than annoyed Naruto at her carefree attitude but he forced himself to calm down.

"A deal goes two ways. There is no way that I am just giving in so easily to this marriage if we choose to do so. I want the bombs out of my family." His tone was firm with no room for argument. No one should just have a bomb that traveled through their veins. The possibilities of what could happen… Naruto didn't even want to think about how big the explosion could be.

Haruno looked shocked for a moment, no doubt astonished in a way about how easily he was actually thinking about accepting her offer. For a moment she just stayed quiet. Her bright eyes staring into his as if analyzing every possible outcome that could happen if she took the bombs out of his family. "No." She responded after a moment, her eyes betraying no emotion as she went against his only wish.

"No?" Naruto echoed, he was quite surprised that she responded with no. Naruto believed that she had been backed up into a corner in a way. "Well, then I'm afraid-"

"No." She interrupted him, "I will not be taking the bombs out of all your family members. I will, however, shut down the bombs that are within your siblings. The will eventually deteriorate within the body and nothing worse than being a little sick for a week will happen. However, I will still keep the bombs in your parents. Not that I haven't notified my men already to kill your family if anything happens to me. I do think that the bomb is a little more threatening, no?" Her eyes stared into his own, a cold look in them. "Is this acceptable?"

Naruto stared blankly at Haruno, no doubt this was the most interesting marriage proposal he had ever dealt with in his life. Being practically threatened to marry Haruno of all people was something he never would have expected to happen. "No, not enough, I refuse to have any bombs in any of my family members at all. Either take them out of everyone or the marriage will not be happening."

Haruno pursed her lips together and it was now that Naruto noticed her holding onto the table lightly, no doubt less than pleased by the way the situation was being handled. She was used to everything going her way and this was no doubt a new experience for her bartering over something like her marriage. "Let's compromise." She said, suddenly showing a bright smile on her face. It was clear to Naruto she thought of something good that would go her way. "I will be taking the bombs out of both of your siblings but I will be leaving both bombs within your parents. If you behave for the next six months then I will take one bomb out of one parent. After two years of you being behaved, I will expel the last bomb and will never threaten your family ever again."

Naruto leaned back into the kitchen chair, letting out a breath that he had been holding in unintentionally. This was a big deal and if handled correctly could let his family members escape even faster then he anticipated. While six months to two years seemed like quite a while there was no doubt that it would go by fast. While Naruto was uneasy about the bombs, the terms were acceptable enough and could be done.

Which only made him have one issue. "The terms are acceptable," Naruto said.

Haruno's eyes widened in slight disbelief and she stared at him for a moment longer, "What else do you want?" She said, not getting happy just yet.

Even Naruto had to admit she was perceptive, Haruno was practically better than him when it came to reading people. "I am sure quite a bit will be happening whe-if we get married. I plan on being a doctor still."

The grin only made Naruto feel more uneasy on the inside. "A lot will be happening, for one, you will no doubt be traveling everywhere with me. I do have to travel quite a bit for my father's company and when that happens you will be coming with me." Before Naruto could argue he was abruptly waved off from Haruno. "Yes, you can be a doctor as we go along. We will be traveling to third world countries after all and you can work on that as I take care of business. A bodyguard will be accompanying you at all times to make sure you don't run away."

Naruto couldn't help the twitch that began to form on his eyebrow as he heard everything she was saying. Despite the fact that she went on and on about no doubt important factors, Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed. Him, needing a bodyguard? He was Naruto Fricking Uzumaki. A born badass that could rule this planet if he wanted to.

A sudden idea formed inside of Naruto's head and he grinned internally. Her damn bodyguard wouldn't know what hit him.

"-You would also need to be making sure that you would show love and affection around father, of course, wouldn't want him getting any ideas that we wouldn't have a baby coming any time soon."

"Alright." Naruto made a cutting motion with his hand, this was not something he wanted to deal with at the moment. He had gotten barely any sleep after all. "I will accept your proposal, we can get married." The words were harder to pronounce and make come out of his mouth then Naruto would have liked to admit. It felt odd to get married to Haruno out of all people. The creepy yandere that always did anything she could to get her way.

For the first time, his is life Naruto saw something he thought he would never get to see. Haruno smiled so brightly it seemed to illuminate the entire room to the point where that was the only thing that you could focus on. This wasn't one of her normal smiles, there was nothing fake, nor was she staring at her prey. This was a full on smile where she was happy. It was something that Naruto never thought he would say was beautiful.

And yet, it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in quite some time.

Getting up from her seat on the opposite side of the table she practically leaped over the table and crashed into him. At once she jumped onto him and began kissing him. The comforting feel of her lips practically warmed his whole body. It was something unique he felt and he could say he yearned for the touch of another human being.

Every kiss that was placed seemed to send shivers down his spine. He felt himself slowly tipping backward and they ended up crashing into the ground. Yet that didn't bother to stop the make-out session that both of them were having.

Every kiss, every sensual touch, every tightening grip and grind against the other only seemed to fuel the fire and Naruto could do nothing to stop what was happening.

"Um, Onii-chan?" A voice shot Naruto out of his lure. Blushing heavily, he looked to see his sister stone cold pale with bright rosy cheeks. Komachi was practically stuttering looking through her hands at Haruno and him making out in the kitchen on the floor.

"Komachi! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto went to get up to rectify his mistake of letting his sister making out with Haruno.

Haruno, however, had other ideas. With an amused smirk she winked at Komachi. "Don't worry Komachi! We were just celebrating something amazing! Isn't that right, love?" Haruno said turning back to Naruto and planting a kiss on Naruto's neck and began to bite lovingly into it.

Komachi gasped out loud at the scene and if possible began to pale even further. "C-Celebrating? Celebrating what?" She stammered out.

"Well…" How was he supposed to explain this to his sister?

"We're getting married!" Haruno announced as loud as she could.

Komachi couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed to the floor.

"Komachi?"

 **Story Stats:**

 **Reviews: 137**

 **Favorites: 303**

 **Followers: 406**

 **Views: 29, 591**

 **Communities: 2**


End file.
